


Of Love and Loss

by hollywritessometimes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, The scene we deserved tbh, if the writers wont do it i sure will, sanvers being sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywritessometimes/pseuds/hollywritessometimes
Summary: An extension/minific of Alex breaking down to Maggie after finding out her father was working for Cadmus.Written on an anon prompt of “We don’t always know why things happen the way they do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmywanderingsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywanderingsoul/gifts).



Maggie knows the second she opens the door that something is wrong.

Normally, Alex would be rushing to embrace her. Normally, she would get a kiss planted onto her cheek, arms wrapped around her waist. Normally, there would be a chorus of “How was your day?” “Are you hungry?” “We can watch some Netflix tonight.”

But not tonight.

Because Alex is halfway through a bottle already. Because Alex didn’t even acknowledge she entered the room. Because Alex was already trying to pour herself another glass.

And Maggie knew.

So it didn’t take long for Alex to break in her arms. Because Alex knows that Maggie is safe and Maggie is loving and Maggie is her home.

So Maggie stood there with her hands rubbing circles onto Alex’s back, while she could feel Alex clinging to her shirt like she was afraid she would disappear. Maggie waited for the tears to stop, and for the sniffling to subside. She waited for Alex to speak.

“He’s gone.”

And that was all Maggie needed to hear.

So out came the warm pajamas. And out came the fuzzy blankets. And out came the mugs and marshmallows and hot chocolate.

But away went the scotch.

Because Alex didn’t know it yet, but she didn’t need it anymore. There were no pushing her feelings down. No drowning herself in a bottle until the pain went away. Because Maggie was here, and she was never leaving.

So after the mugs were drained, the eyes dried, and the snuggles given, Maggie finally decided she would speak.

“Alex, I’m not going to pretend like I know what you’re feeling right now. What you and Kara are both feeling. I can’t even begin to imagine what I could possibly say that would even make you feel a little bit better. But we don’t always know why things happen the way they do. We don’t know the reasoning. We don’t know the grand master plan or whatever. But what I do know is that you’re feeling hurt and confused. And I know this isn’t the same, but I’m never leaving you. I love you, Alex. More than words can explain, and I know, I know, that this life is crazy. And with our jobs, you always have so much to worry about as it is, so mark me off of your list of doubts. I’m staying. With you. Forever. And always.”

At that, Alex just snuggled deeper into Maggie’s side, as Maggie didn’t expect a reply. Because Alex didn’t need to talk right now. She just needs to be.

But as Maggie drifted to sleep, with her girlfriend wedged into her side, she could have swore she heard the words, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! You can drop comments under here, or prompts/comments into my ask box on Tumblr, follow me there @hollywritessometimes!


End file.
